galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
USS Tigershark
Highly Classified Information – Codename Project Fish – Length: 805 meters Max width: 433 meters Max Height: 402 meters The USS Tigershark is the most advanced and unusual vessel in the United Stars of the Galaxies Navy. (Until 5041) It is officially designated as Long Range Large Capacity Freight shuttle in the Registry Books (until 5025) Conceived as Project Fish by Admiral McElligott, authorized by the Secret Intelligence Oversight Committee of the Assembly, over 100 years ago. The Ship became the most ambitious ship building project of the fleet with the goal to create a special mission vessel with the very best technology of all Union members. The ship was built on Omni Planet by SII – under personal supervision of Rex Schwartz and Mothermachine. After completion the ship was detached to serve the Military Intelligence services and became part of General Cherubim’s task force. The first Captain of the Tigershark was Eric (later Erica) Olafson who took command over the vessel in 5019 on Richter Base. Technical Specs: *'Frame': The frame is made of quad-matrix molecule arranged Ultronit, woven in thousands of layers over a Carbon-fiber, Bucky-ball lattice * Armor: The armor is made by the most complex and most expensive production process and made of Tetra Compacted Ultronit with a layer of Neutron degenerated matter, Nano-structured. *'Shields': The primary shields are quadruple layered TransDim shields and all the shield generators are energy independent from the main power system by having their own Zero Point energy generators. There are secondary Triple Layer ParaDim Shields and “old technology Shield” simulators. * Power: The Tigershark has a TransDim Tap Energy Siphons. This device is channeling Trans-dimensional energies into six focused graviton thrusters. *'Engines': Six focused Graviton thrusters. Singularity projector (Seenian Tech installed later) the ship can extend two retractable Attikan ISAH pods with fuel tanks. Special Equipment *Janus Device : Narth technology- Matter and energy manipulator system that can make the ship appear as any other object of approximately the same size. The Tigershark can mask as other ships, freighters, meteors, debris, drifting junk. *Elfen Mantel : Fully Cloak-able Narth enhanced SII-Technology *Psion Lab, Psioon weapons, PSI Sensors , Leedei Tech, Nether Energy manipulator *Seenian Sensor Suite : ( Installed during the first year by Circuit and Tyron Suit) *Transmatter Phaser – Shea Schwartz invention *Integrated Molecular Gas Refinery *MoGas Tanks *Narth Chrono Shields (installed later) *Cosmic Key ( not original equipment) Technical Data *Theoretical top speed of this bird is 125,000 times the speed of light but safely not achievable due to material and damper limitations. *Safe Cruise speed is still 68,921 times LS *Acceleration to Quasi-Space Threshold is 1500 km/sec^2 Weapons and Offensive Systems *1 Exo Load TL (Translocator Cannon) *12 Kilo Load TL Rotary guns *2 x Perforator Cannons *Phalanx Missile launchers *8 Maxi Range Kilo Load Sniper TL range 1 light hour. *12 common FTL Forced Energy projectors Type 10 *12 Quark-Gluon Plasma casters * 6 Loki IV Torpedo tubes * 4 Hydra Torpedo launchers *2 Mine laying chutes with two magazines of 500 TT-Mines(Terran Terror- Automated Area denial systems) *Bomb Shafts for Orbital Bombardment. Complete Union Planetary Bomb Arsenal including 6 P Bombs *Saresii Para Dim wave generator gun in the Nose cone *4 Nul-Nul Graviton Rippers *2 Techstop Projectors *2 T 12 Paralysator Cannon *Narth Chrono Gun *2 Perthanian Antimatter Effector *Weapon X Arsenal : Lucifer Virus, Spore Bombs Type II Auxiliary Crafts While not all auxiliary craft was installed before the end of it's full mission, it's full complement consists of: *12 Wolfcraft fighters, *2 Thor Gunboats *6 Goliath Landing Tanks *1 D60 Long-range Shuttle *2 D20 Shuttles *1 Bison Work Shuttle *1 Science Rover *1 Destroyer (USS Apparition) on belly Category:Spaceships Category:Union Fleet - X Fleet Category:Union Fleet - First Fleet Category:Military Ships